Grey Spy
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry was given away when his twin was declared the boy-who-lived. His parents sent him to the Dursley's where he was abused and only had the twin bond as comfort. From the age of four he was taken in by Voldemort. He became known as the Basilisk the Dark Lord's son. But Harry is smarter and begins playing both sides at a young age. What will happen to Harry the real boy that lived


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry was given away when his twin was declared the boy-who-lived. His parents sent him to the Dursley's where he was abused and only had the twin bond as comfort. From the age of four he was taken in by Voldemort. He became known as the Basilisk the Dark Lord's son. But Harry is smarter and begins playing both sides at a young age. What will happen to Harry the real boy that lived…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry had cried when he was separated from his twin. His _parents_ sent him to the Dursley's that abused him. His brother Charlus was his constant support.

That was until Voldemort came for him when he was 4 and offered him a deal to leave the Dursley's and never return and have his revenge on the Potter's. Harry said yes it was to protect his former parents and adult figures that were important and his twin Charlus.

Harry had been with Voldemort since he was 4. Voldemort treated like a son and his protégée. Harry didn't got to Hogwarts on his 11th birthday. Voldemort wanted to train him. Harry knew many spells all light spells, dark spells and grey spells. He taught some to his brother but preferred to block out Charlus as it was important that Voldemort never found out their bond. Harry was not dark and not light he was a grey wizard.

Everything came easterly for Harry as to Voldemort's delight he had photographic memory and had wandless magic, Battle magic, analytical abilities and he was an natural Occlumency and a natural Legilimency. And Voldemort could never read his mind. That made his plans easier.

Harry had joined in on some of Voldemort's entertainment but he healed and realised the woman and children that Voldemort played with.

He had two familiars an owl Hedwig and a wyvern named Spectra. Spectra was always with him it was like a sign of who he was.

He had a codename and it was Basilisk. That is what all Voldemort's follows called him. He didn't want his real name to get out.

Everyone had heard of the Basilisk and how deadly he was. Only one person knew he wasn't a threat and that was Charlus. Charlus had kept him informed about everything. That included his parents found out he was missing. Charlus told Harry the story about him being left at the Dursley's.

 _Flashback_

 _Charlus heard his mother and father crying and went done to see what was wrong._

" _What is wrong?" Charlus ask_

" _Your twin is missing", James said_

" _You sent him away. It is not like you cared", Charlus growls_

" _We took him away because he was in danger. So we made sure Harry was hidden. Now he is not there and he has not been seen in years according to the neighbours of my sisters house", Lily says_

" _How could you let my twin go? To be abused" Charlus asks_

" _There were dangers everywhere and we know he is the real boy-who lived. We are sorry. So, so sorry", Lily cried as her son walked away'_

 _"How did you know he was abused?" James asks_

 _"We have a twin bond. I know everything about Harry. But I won't be telling you", Charlus says_

 _"We are sorry, so sorry", Lily sobs_

" _Maybe you should have fought more for Harry. And he would have been happier then what he is now", Charlus says walking away leaving his parents confused_

 _End of Flashback_

Voldemort didn't want him to go to Hogwarts. But Harry knew that he needed to go now it was Charlus's 5th year and they had duelling at the graveyard. Harry had saved Diggory and put him in a house he owned that nobody would look it had other people there Harry saved.

"Father. I request to be sent to Hogwarts you need ears and eyes you trust", Harry says bowing to his father

"You know I need you here as my weapon", Voldemort says

"But I could do so much more at Hogwarts and keep a close watch on Charlus Potter our nemesis and the off future Death Eaters. I could get more Pure-Bloods on our side", Harry says with his silver-tongue

"We need all the follows we could get. Alright you will infiltrate Hogwarts as an exchange student. You will recruit and spy on everyone. I wand regular reports on Dumbledore and Potter. And you must come back here to every meeting", Voldemort says

"Of course my Lord", Harry says

"Severus will tell the Headmaster that you are his friends son. Now go and pack you have devious things to do at Hogwarts", Voldemort hissed

Harry bows and leaves and goes to his room and Packs everything he needs. Hiding dark items in a secret compartment that only he could enter. Harry knew that Dumbledore and everyone will be suspicious of him.

Harry chuckled this was going to be easy. Fooling both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Harry bought supplies in Diagon Alley looking like someone else as he was a Metamorphmagus so he would blend in anywhere. So that was how he kept the Basilisk appearance up and let his face show since they couldn't tell he was the once Harry Potter. He would be going to Hogwarts as Harald Evans.

Harry picked out robes and books he would need for his 5th year at Hogwarts. He was advanced at all subjects it was because _Riddle_ wanted a weapon. To him Harry was an assassin.

But Harry hadn't killed once he always saved the person he was sent to killed and in forge a dead body.

Harry knew Severus was a spy from his brother so he knew he had too play a role with the spy. They had to deceive the other. Severus told Voldemort hat Dumbledore had accept Harry. So now all was left was for Harry to pack.

Voldemort comes into the room with a box.

"Father", Harry says with a bow

"A gift for Hogwarts. A Runespoor that will attack your enemies", Voldemort says handing over the box

Harry opens it and a blue and gold Runespoor comes out. Harry had the Parseltongue ability as well as parselmagic.

He thanks Voldemort and Harry apparate to platform 9 and ¾ ready to start playing with the other side…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
